1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information recording and playback device which records or plays back data in or from an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information recording and playback devices which record and play back data such as moving images and audios, information recording and playback devices such as detachable recording media optical disk drives and optical disk drive devices which handle the recording media are developed (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1107-93803, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-8323, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1104-134772, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-335012, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1108-111074 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-80363). An optical disk is a good recording medium compared to other recording media in terms of that an optical disk can store data for a long period of time.
However, a recording mark or a recording film of an optical disk temporally deteriorates, and, when the degree of deterioration worsens, recorded data cannot be played back in some cases.
Further, in a drive device which records or plays back data in or from an optical disk, an internal part or mechanism deteriorates depending on storage environment or use situation. The deterioration of the internal part or mechanism causes a problem that quality of a playback signal lowers or a recording mark cannot be normally formed, and causes a failure of data recording and playback operations of the optical disk in some cases.
Further, a variation in an optical disk manufacturing process (a variation of a recording track) also causes a focus error and a tracking error and, in some cases, causes servo control to fail and causes a failure of recording and playback operations.